My love that no blind
by HeiWa Kar3ra Imnae
Summary: Apakah aku layak bisa melihat indahnya dunia ini serta dapat merasakan juga indahnya cinta, meskipun aku tau itu cuma khayalan belaka. RnR?


Moshi moshi…..

Annyeong…..

Heiwa datang lagi nieh dengan ff baru, bukan baru sieh cuma castnya aja seih baru, biar gak pake lama kita langsung baca aja deh…

Happy reading :')

**My Love That's No Blind**

**Pairing ** **: SasuHina**

**Genre :Romance**

**Disclaimer :Hinata dan sasuke sepenuhnya milik om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Aku hanya ingin dapat merasakan indahnya dunia dan apa itu cinta? Semoga aku bisa merasakannya.**

**Warning : gaje abies, typo(always)bertebaran dimana-mana, abal2 sedikit ooc, AU.**

**Don't like don't read**

_**Cinta itu adalah anugerah terindah yang diberikan oleh tuhan buat umatnya,karena dengan mengenal cinta kita bisa lebih memahami,menyayangi,mencintai seseorang. Aku tau cinta itu datang disaat yang tak pernah kita duga sebelumnya. Orang selalu mengatakan bahwa cinta itu datang dari mata lalu turun ke hati, tapi bisakah aku memiliki cinta yang langsung turun kehati tanpa harus datang dari mata?**_

AUTHOR P.O.V

Sesosok gadis cantik nan lembut sedang menjajakan dagangannya di pinngir jalan. Barang yang ia jual lain daripada pedagang kebanyakan. Bermacam-macam bunga mengiasi dagangannya, ya dia adalah seorang florist, setiap hari ia menjual bunga-bunga segar kepada pejalan kaki ataupun orang-orang yang sekedar melintas di sekitar tempat itu. Mungkin setiap orang yang baru pertama kali membeli bunganya pasti heran melihat tingkahnya ,karena ia memilihkan bunga untuk pembeli bukan dengan cara melihat,tetapi mencium aroma bunga tersebut. Hinata adalah sosok gadis yang sangat tabah,ceria,humoris dan pekerja keras walaupun ia tak bisa melihat, tetapi ia sangat percaya bahwa tuhan pasti sudah memiliki rencana untuknya dibalik kekurangannya.

"Ayo…silahkan beli bunganya,,masih segar loh" ucap Hinata menjajakan dagangannya

"Kakak, aku mo beli bunga" jawab seorang pembeli padanya

"Bunga yang mana?" tanya Hinata antusias sambil menajamkan pendengarannya

"Aku ingin membeli sekuntum bunga untuk pacar ku,tapi aku tak mengetahui bunga apa yang cocok" terang namja itu

" Tunggu sebentar ya" jawab eunjoon

Dengan penciumannya, Hinata berjalan dengan di bantu sebuah tongkat berbahan plastic menuju tumpukan-tumpukan bunga yang terlihat masih segar, di ciumnya beberapa bunga yang mungkin bisa membuat namja,pembeli pertamanya itu merasa puas.

"Dapat " jawab Hinata tersenyum

Setelah didapatkannya bunga yng sesuai akhirnya ia kembali menuju tempat dimana pembeli itu berdiri lalu memberikannya

"Ini bunga yang pas buat pacarmu" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Mawar?" tanya bocah laki-laki itu

"Ya… biasanya cewek paling senang diberikan sekuntum mawar"

"Benarkah?" tanya bocah itu ragu

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Hinata sambil memunculkan wajah sangarnya pada pembelinya *mank bisa?*

"Hehehehe iya deh kakak aku percaya nie uangnya" jawab bocah itu itu seraya menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang sesuai dengan harga bunga yang ia beli sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Makasih ya kak" jawabnya lagi sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar meninggalkan ruangan yang mungkin berukuran 16x5 m *ngarang mode:on) tempat Hinata menjajakan semua bunga kesayangannya itu

"Besok datang lagi kesini ya" ucap Hinata sambil melambaikan namja tersebut dengan tangan kanannya sedngkan tangan kirinya memegang tongkat yang sudah dia anggap seperti matanya.

"Dagangannya laku ya?" suara itu tiba-tiba mengagetkan Hinata

"Ah belum kok paman" jawab Hinata pada suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya

"Kalau paman bagaimana?" tanya Hinata

"belum laku juga,sepertinya pagi ini orang-orang lagi pada gak suka makan mie ramen kali ya" ketus Kiba

Di pusat perbelanjaan SNSD square ini,bukan Hinata saja yang menjajakan dagangannya tetapi masih banyak lagi orang-orang yang ikut mengais rejeki disini,termasuk heechul. Dengan keahliannya memasak,ia memutuskan untuk berjualan mie ramen, dengan kios yang luasnya sekitar 10 x 15 m *ngarang lagi,xixixixix* serta bercatkan warna biru langit ini mie ramen hasil olahannya siap disajikan kepada pembeli yang ingin mencicipi mie ramen olahannya tersebut,kebetulan kios heechul dan Hinata berdekatan

"sabar saja paman rezeki itu gak bakalan kemana" ucap Hinata

PLETANG….

"suara apa itu paman" tanya Hinata

"Paman juga kurang tau"

"aku rasa itu berasal dari kios paman"

"benarkah? Jangan2 Akamaru berbuat onar lagi….." jawab Kiba cemas

"Akamaru,JANGAN BERBUAT ULAH KAU" teriak Kiba sambil berlari membawa sapu lidi menuju kiosnya

"hahahaha…." tawa Hinata mendengar pernyataan dari paman Kiba itu

SASUKE P.O.V

Matahari telah menampakkan sinar-sinar keagungannya di barengi dengan butiran-butiran vitamin d yang mengiasi planet tempat ku hidup sekarang ini. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 06.00,waktu yang mungkin masih terlalu pagi untuk ku yang notabene bekerja sebagai direktur di salah satu perusahaan terbesar ke-3 di korea. Ya fishy adalah nama perusahaan ku,tepatnya perusahaan ayah. Ayah menyuruhku untuk bekerja di perusahaannya,mungkin karena aku anak tertua disini makanya aku disuruh bekerja di perusahaannya, berharap kelak aku yang akan meneruskan membangun serta mengembangkan perusahaan pemasok ikan di korea ini.

**Yojeum manhi yawin nareul bomyuh chingudeuri marhae  
>Nuh gateun ae dashi mannajineun mallago marhae<strong>

Terdengar nada pesan hp ku berbunyi, dengan malas aku mengambil hp yang ku letakkan diatas meja. Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup aku membaca sms yang ku terima

**From :**Naruto

**Subjek:** Aniki… ingat hari ini Ino ulangtahun, ayah, ibu,aku dan Ino akan merayakannya dirumah nanti malam. Aniki..jangan pulang terlambat ^^,okeh!

Tanpa beranjak dari tempat tidur,aku menerawang kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu saat aku,ayah,serta Naruto berharap-harap cemas menantikan kelahiran adikku yang ke tiga , tak terasa Ino adik perempuan yang amat ku sayangi telah genap berumur 17 tahun. Dengan hati yang penuh suka cita,aku membalas pesan dari Naruto

**To: **Naruto

**Subjek:**Ya, aku akan pulang cepat hari ini,tunggu aku ya^^

Lalu ku pencet tombol berwarna hijau dan pesan yang kutulis buat Naruto pun terkirim.

~~~~~~~~ sore hari kemudian~~~~~~~

Aku bingung mencari kado yang pas buat Ino, aku ingin membelikan sesuatu yang special buatnya,sedangkan arloji yang menempel di tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.00, acaranya di mulai pukul 19.00 dengan wktu sekitar 40 menit untuk berburu kado bagiku itu tidak cukup. Akhirnya ku lajukan mobil jass ku menuju salah satu pusat perbelanjaan dikorea, membelikan se bucket bunga buat Ino karena Ino sangat amat menyukai bunga persis sekali dengan sifat umma

~~~~~ SNSD town square~~~~~~~~

Ku putuskan untuk berhenti di pusat perbelanjaan ini, ku parkirkan mobil jass hitamku di tempat parker,mengunci pintunya dan berjalan mengitari pusat perbelanjaan ini,berharap ada yang menjual aneka jenis bunga. Hampir 20 menit aku berjalan mengitari puat perbelanjaan ini,tapi tak satu pun toko yang kulihat menjual aneka jenis bunga,sedangkan arlojiku sudah memutar jarum panjangnya,yang sebelumnya di angka 12 dan kini di angka 6. Ini menandakan bahwa aku sudah berada di pusat perbelanjaan ini sekitar 30 menit.

"Ino pasti sangat sedih,kalau aku pulang tanpa membawakannya bunga" isakku

"BUNGA SEGAR-BUNGA SEGAR SIAP YANG MAU BELI,MASIH SEGAR LOH"

Aku pun mencari suara itu, tanpak dari kejauhan ku lihat sesosok gadis yang membawa seikat bunga matahari serta tampak juga bermacam-macam bunga di sekilingnya

"Itu dia" tegas sambil berlari menuju arah gadis tersebut

"Apa kau menjual bunga ini" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah kumpulan bunga tulip

"Owh ya, anda mau beli bunga apa tuan?" tanya nya

"Aku mau yang ini" ucap ku

"Yang mana?" tanya gadis yang menjual bunga itu

"Yang ini" jawabku setengah kesal

Kenapa gadis ini bertanya terus? Apakah ia tidak melihat sedari tadi aku sudah menunjuk bunga yang ingin ku beli. Tunggu dulu,mengapa tatapannya kosong? Mengapa ia tak menatap calon pembelinya? Apakah ia tau bagaimana etika dalam berdagang? Lalu mengapa ia selalu membawa tongkat? Apakah ia-

"Maaf tuan anda mau beli bunga yang mana" tanya gadis itu lagi membuyarkan semua analisisku tentangnya

"Aku mau bunga tulip" jawabku

Setelah mendengar permintaanku,dengan dibantu tongkatnya ia berjalan menuju tempukan bunga tulip, dengan tangan kiri yang tetap meraba dinding-dinding kiosnya sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap memegang tongkat. Ia cium satu persatu bunganya,

"Anda mau mencari berapa tangkai tuan?" tanyanya

"Se bucket" jawabku

Segera setelah ia temukan bunga yang ku minta,ia susun kumpulan bunga tulip itu di dalam sebuah keranjang kecil yang sudah terlebih dahulu ia hiasi. Tak kurang dari lima menit bucket yang penuh dengan bunga tulip berada di tangannku. Dengan perasaan gembira ku terima bucket itu seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembaran uang.

"Nie uangnya" jawabku

"Arigatou" jawabnya sambil meraba-raba permukaan uang lembaran yang ku berikan padanya

"Tunggu sebentar tuan" jawabnya sambil berjalan kedalam

"Ini kembaliannya" ucapnya lagi sambil menyerahkan bebrapa uang kembalian kepada ku

"Arigatou sudah berbelanja disini" ucap gadis itu padaku seraya membungkukkan badannya

"Ya" jawabku

Dengan se bucket bunga tulip di tangan kiri ku serta perasaan yang senag aku pun kembali menuju ke tempat dimana mobil jass hitammku terparkir

" Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.45, butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai dirumah,, baiklah Ino,aku datang" jawabku sambil menghidupkan mobil jass ku dan mengemudikannya menyusuri sepanjang jalan menuju rumah

**End Sasuke** P.O.V

~~~~~~~~ 2 hari kemudian~~~~~~~~

~~~~ rumah Hinata~~~~~~

"Nenek" teriak Hinata

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti iu Hinata,apa kau tidak malu di lihat tetangga,sudah gadis masih teriak-teriak kayak anak kecil saja" ceramah nenek tiffany sambil memetik bunga mawar yang sedang mekar

"Biarin,,, "cuek Hinata

"Ah kakak,kalau dibilangin suka ngeyel" ucap adik laki-laki Hinata

"Kau anak kecil berani membentak aku" sergah Hinata pada adiknya,Sai sambil berkacak pinggang

Akhirnya adu mulut antara Hinata dan adiknya,Sai pun terjadi di kebun kecilnya, tiba-tiba

"Ah sudah-sudah jangan berantem seperti ini" lerai nenek tiffany

"Sai duluan tuh nenek"

"Kakak duluan tau"

"Hah sudah-sudah"

"Hinata, bawa keranjang berisi mawar ini ke rumah ya,sedangkan kau Sai kau bawa kerannjang berisi bunga kenanga,arra!"

"Iya nenek" jawab keduanya serempak

Beginilah kehidupan keluarga kecil Hinata,selalu di liputi kebahagian,kerja keras,harapan serta doa yang tidak pernah pudar. Dengan rumah yang beratapkan genteng serta cat berwarna coklat yang menutupi dinding-dinding rumah hangatnya ini, ia tinggal bersama ayah,ibu nenek , serta adik yang mungkin bisa dibilang kecil ini di kelilingi dengan kebun bunga, tampak dari arah selatan hingga ke utara bunga-bunga cantik menghiasi rumahnya seperti bunga mawar,tulip,melati dan kembang septum. Sedngkan dari arah timur hingga ke barat di penuhi aneka tanaman palawija seperti jagung dan ketela pohon. Tmpak kedamain serta kesejahteraan mengelilingi keluarganya.

"Nenek" panggil Hinata saat neneknya sedang beristirahat

"Kenapa?"

"Bolehkah aku ikut duduk disini bersamamu?" tanya Hinata lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi yang berada di sebelah neneknya itu

"Tentu saja"

"Nenek, dunia itu seperti apa sieh?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba

Nenek Tiffany hanya bisa menjawab menjawab pertanyaan dari cucunya itu dengan be "Hn", pertanda kalau ia agak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tumben bertanya seperti itu?" jawab tiffany lagi

"Apa aku tidak boleh betanya seperti itu nenek?" ucap Hinata bersedih

Tentu saja tidak, kemarilah, tiffany menarik tangan Hinata agar ia bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan cucunya tersebut. Di sandarkannya kepala mungil Hinata pada bahunya kemudian mengelus-elus rambut lavender milik cucunya tersebut dengan lembut.

"Kau tau,menurut ku dunia itu indah sekali" ucap tiffany

"benarkah?" tanya Hinata yang mulai tertarik lagi dengan pembicaraannya bersama dengan neneknya tentang dunia ini

"Tentu saja, kau bisa melihat hamparan rumput hijau yang luas, banyak bunga-bunga dengan aneka warna menghiasinya, laut,gunung bahkan kau pun bisa melihat banyak sekali kumpulan-kumpulan binyang yang menghiasi langit pada malam hari"

"Nenek,,, suatu saat nanti,apakah aku akan bisa melihat dunia seprti katamu barusan?"

"Tentu saja,,,"

"Ingat Hinata, walaupun saat ini kau tidak bisa melihat dengan matamu,tapi cobalah melihat dengan mata hatimu. Mata hati tidak pernah bisa berbohong, dan ingat, tuhan pasti mempunyai rencana untukmu"

"Arigatou nenek,," ucap Hinata seraya memeluk neneknya itu

"Aku sayang nenek"

Dirasakannya kulit milik neneknya itu sudah keriput,pembuluh darah yang dulunya terlindung oleh kulitnya tersebut kini mulai menampakkan diri perlahan-lahan.

"Aku sangat sayang padmu,nenek" ucap Hinata dalam hatinya

**HINATA P.O.V**

**~~~~~~ pukul 05.00 pagi~~~~~**

"HINATA, cepat turun sarapan sudah siap"

"Ya"

Seperti biasa,ibu selalu berteriak jika menyuruhku untuk sarapan, maklum dengan rumah yang ukurannya bisa dibilang kecil serta berpenghuni sekitar lima orang pastilah ramai dipenuhi dengan suara yang agak berisik. Apalagi hari ini, hari senin yang bisa dibilang hri awal untuk bekerja. Aku pun bergegas menuju ruang makan, dengan dress berwarna biru pilihan ibu yang kami beli sebulan yang lalu membaluti tubuhku. Tidak lupa juga kusisir rambut lavender yang panjangnya hampir sebahu dengan sisir kesayangannku serta ku hiasi dengan membalutkan sebuah bando berwarna pink. Setelah ku rasa semuanya sudah rapi,akhirnya aku pun berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan dibantu sebuah tongkatyang selalu setia menemaniku. Sejak kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kakek serta menyebabkan aku kehilangan indera pengliahatnku. Kata dokter aku masih bisa melihat asalkan dengan cara operasi,tapi keadaan keluarga ku yang seperti ini menyebabkan sampai sekarangbelum terwujud. Selain biaya untuk operasi tergolong sangat mahal juga karena belum adanya donor mata.

"Ibu,ayah" sapa ku sambil duduk di tempat yang biasa ku duduki

"Putri ayah yang satu ini lama sekali sieh berdandan" goda hiashi hyuga,ayahku

"Ah ayah bisa saja deh ." jawabku malu, jika aku bisa melihat mungkin bisa kulihat wajahku kini sudah seperti kepeting rebus

"Hyaha tial bolong kok ouu" jawab Sai yang masih mengunyah roti isi kesukaannya

"Habiskan dulu makanann mu,baru kau ngomong" ketusku

"Ayah tidak bohong kok kak ,kakak hari ini cantik sekali pasti nanti dagangan akan laku" jawab Sai adik laki-lakiku yang masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA sambil cekikikan(?) ^^

" Ah,,sudah-sudah, cepat habiskan makanan mu Sai. Jangan kau ganggu terus kakak mu itu" jawab leetuk, ibuku

"Ini sarapanmu sayang" jawab ibu padaku sambil meletakkan sarapan yang dari aromanya saja sudah sangat familiar di hidungku, ya nasi goreng makanan kesukaanku^^

"ibu,nenek aku pergi kerja dulu ya" pamit ku sambil menciumi tangan kedua wanita yang sangat kucintai itu

"Sai juga ya"

Ayah pun menghidupkan mobil pick up yang dibelinya dengan hasil tabungan beserta Sai pun segera duduk di samping ayah yang sedang menyetir,sedangkan dibelakang di penuhi dengan aneka macam bunga yang masih segar untuk aku jual hari ini. Sepoi-sepoi angin serta kicauan burung gereja yang bertengger di pohon mengantarkan aku,ayah,serta Sai. Hal inilah yang paling kusukai saat pagi hari, mungkin aku tak bisa melihat dengan kedua mataku tapi aku bisa melihat dengan mata hatiku,bahwa tempat-tempat yang selalu ku lewati pada pagi hari adalah tempat yang paling indah.

"Nenek benar" jawabku dalam hati sambil tetap menikmati pemandangan menuju tempat kerjaku

~~~~~~ SNSD town square~~~~~~

"Kita sudah sampai Hinata" jawab ayah sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya

Segera aku beserta Sai turun dari pintu sebelah kanan sedangkan ayah turun dari pintu sebelah kiri, aku pun bergegas membuka pintu toko,sedangkan ayah serta Sai menurunkan keranjang-keranjang yang penuh dengan aneka bunga. Kami pun menyusun aneka bunga tersebut sehingga terlihat rapi dan sedap dipandang *bahasa *

" sudah pukul 06.00, Hinata kami berangkat dulu ya" ucap ayah

"Ya, hati-hati ya"

Ayah pun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, bersama Sai mereka melaju di kawasan SHINee street menuju sekolah Sai. Aku pun hanya bisa mengahntarkan mereka dengan lambaian tangan.

Tobi kontinyu…

A/N: ff ini sebelumnya udah pernah aku post di fb ku tapi dengan Korean version, karena kepingin dengan anime Japanese version makanya aku ganti deh castnya.^^

Hahahaha,,, gomen ya readers kalau ff nie rada-rada jelek,gak nyambung,n hancur habis…

Rewiewnya aku tunggu loh… ^^


End file.
